


Holidate

by Cait1in



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Birthday, Christmas, Easter, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Holidays, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, Slow Burn, Valentine's Day, bit of a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait1in/pseuds/Cait1in
Summary: Jamie and Claire are both busy doctors with no dates or plans for holidays throughout the year, so they decide to be each other’s designated holiday date. They start off as friends but both quickly want to become something more.I’m posting new chapters sporadically through January (i think)
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 138
Kudos: 225





	1. Christmas Day

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely based off the new movie hopefully Jamie and Claire aren’t out of character / like the movie characters 
> 
> Am I starting a new fic instead of finishing my other 5? Yes. Yes I am.

Claire liked working holidays, because she knew everyone had plans, and she didn't. Usually it wasn't too busy either, so it was a nice shift with some nice people and free food in the break room. 

Jamie was working on christmas day, and while he would have preferred the day off, it was a really good excuse to get out of his sister questioning his dating life and trying to set him up with girls at midnight mass. 

They are both hanging around the nurse station, finished up with idiots that got hurt on christmas day, thankfully neither needed surgery. 

Claire was filling out the correct forms, and looked up to notice Jamie looking at her, avoiding his gaze, she noticed a giant Santa pen sticking out of the chest pocket of his white coat, causing her to smile. 

“So how did you get strapped working this shift,” Jamie asked, breaking the comfortable silence they had. 

They were both thinking it, but would never say it out loud… the hospital was quiet, and while they were a little bored, they both really wanted to keep it that way. 

Claire set down her paperwork, grateful for the distraction, “I volunteered for this shift actually, I really don't mind working holidays, and well, I know everybody else has plans…” she shrugged. 

Jamie could've just let it at that, he would see on her face that Claire didn't love where this conversation was going, but he was genuinely curious, “what? I don't believe that you had no plans for christmas, you're always a blast at the work holiday party.”

God that was lame, he thought, why would I say that?  
It still made Claire breathe out a little laugh. 

“Well, I did go to Joe’s last night, you know Dr. Abernathy? I had a lovely dinner with his family and some friends, but I felt out of place a bit, single, no kids or anything, and well christmas day is really for family and the kids and santa, ya know?”

Claire couldn’t read Jamie's expression, she desperately didnt want pity. She was alone, and she was fine with that. Really. She was happy, single, happy without the cheating bastard frank. Joe and geillis and her other friends are really her family here and that's all she ever needs. 

That threw Jamie for a loop. Single? He thought she was with some professor guy that always wore brown, only shades of brown. Claire was single… he shook that thought off, she was probably like him, focusing on work at the hospital.

“Och aye, I get being the only single one at the table, it seems even my nephew had a girlfriend this year and he's five,” He laughed.  
“My sister will not stop trying to set me up with different girls. I lucked out with this shift, to get away from her pestering about how I'm too busy with work to date,” Jamie sighed. “And dating around the holidays is always a disaster, especially if it is set up.”

Claire looked Jamie up and down from her front row seat at the desk, as he leaned against the counter to talk to her. He's single? He looks like a greek god, who is a freaking doctor that wants to work with children. If only… no, she is taking a break from dating, she reminds herself, not that he'd even ever go for her in the first place. 

“Hey are you working New Years? I was given the night off and I was hoping to work,” Claire changed the subject off of dating.  
“I would prefer stitching up drunks then being the only one at midnight with no one to kiss,” so much for not mentioning dating she thought.

Jamie came around the counter, sitting in the spinny chair next to her. 

“Nope, I'm in the same position. I want to be with my family for Hogmanay and all that, but do not want to talk to Laighere or Geneva all night, or be a dick for turning them down.” 

Claire just hummed in response and returned to her paperwork, debating on going to Joe’s on new years or having a night in by herself. Jamie could not sit still, and it was distracting her. He kept spinning back and forth and tapping his fingers on his thigh. She kept telling herself that it was the squeaking chair and the tapping that got her attention, not the definition of his leg muscles peeking through the scrubs, and the look of his long, strong fingers that are so precise and steady in surgery and probably in… nope, she thought, focus on the paperwork…

Jamie cleared his thoat, and stopped spinning the chair, but kept tapping his fingers on his thigh. 

“I was just thinking,” he started when Claire paused and looked up, “we both have Hogmanay off, and are perpetually single and reasonably attractive, and well I think we could help each other out, is all.”

“And how is that, exactly?” Claire had to admit, she was curious. She always enjoyed working with Jamie, but their friendship had never left the confines of hospital before, so she was cautious as well. 

“You need something to do on New Years right? And I need a date so my sister gets off my back. It's a win win really. We both get to enjoy a night off, since I know you just love my company and we dont have to deal with the stress of finding dates and the whole kissing at midnight thing you mentioned…” 

Wow, Claire thought. “I'm not that pathetic, or desperate Jamie, that I would, what? Fake date you? Sorry, but no.”

Jamie stopped his drumming on his thigh and leaned forward, “God, Claire I didnt mean to imply that, I just thought that we could go to my sisters party as friends and have fun. We dont have to, of course.”

Claire considered all her options. She would love to curl up on the couch and watch tv and go to bed early on New Years. But a voice in the back of her head that sounded a lot like Geillis told her to go out and have fun. She deserved to have fun. And as long as Jamie just wanted it to be between friends, she wasnt breaking her no dating coworkers rule.

“Yeah, alright I'll go to your sister's party on New Years, we will be each other's holidate.” Claire said. 

Jamie nodded. This will be fine, right? 

“Just as friends though, so there's no pressure, and my sister won't believe us if we lie anyway, youre a terrible liar Claire...” and she knows I used to have a crush on you, kinda still do, and she probably will never let it go after this but I don’t really care... But he didnt say that part out loud. 

Claire faked looking offended for a second before agreeing, “of course.”

Jamie got a page and had to leave, but he turned around as he was walking away, almost bumping into a nurse, “It’s a date, Sassenach!”

Claire rolled her eyes and nodded once again, looking down at her work so he wouldnt see her smile and blush.


	2. New Years Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire is Jamie’s date to Jenny’s New Years party!
> 
> ** sorry no new chapter this week - I’m caught up in finals which I’m almost done with (who knew Frankenstein fanfiction would be so hard to write for my English class) - but here’s a t i n y edit to chapter two with a bit more dialogue I couldn’t get out of my head while trying to study **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and wonderful comments, they really make my day and motivate my writing. I didn’t think this fic would do so well so soon. Thank you so much. Here’s the second chapter a little earlier then I had planned. I have finals for the next two weeks so I’m not sure how much I’ll be able to write. 
> 
> I struggled a bit with this chapter so hopefully y’all like it :)

Geillis sat back on Claire’s bed as Claire stood in front of her mirror overanalyzing her outfit. She picked at her nails, noticing she could use a manicure. Claire huffed for the millionth time. 

“Claire, darling, the dress is perfect, your hair is perfect, you’re utterly perfect, it's making me jealous.”

“Are you sure it's not too much?” Claire said, twisting and turning to see every angle of her dark green bodycon sparkly dress. 

“Of course not honey, it's new years, and you never got the chance to wear it while you were dating that bore, it's a good time to put this dress to use, especially with our favorite fox.” G assured Claire as she stood up to check herself out in the mirror. 

With a final pop of her lips to fix her lipstick, Geillis turned to Claire, “Alright then babe, I got to go to be fashionably late to my own new year plans, see you later, hopefully much later,” she said with a wink, and danced out of the room, and Claires apartment. 

Claire turned back towards the mirror. She had to admit she looked good, really good, the dress did wonders for her ass, and made her eyes pop as well. She wasn’t as used to dressing up as she used to be in her early twenties, hanging out with Louise and Geillis and goin to a club every chance they got. She couldnt remember the last time she had worn heels, but something about putting on her trusty black sandals felt empowering.  
Frank never wanted her to be taller than him, so she rarely wore heels with him. Then he found a cute little five-two college student... Claire focused on here and now again, checking her purse for everything she needed and grabbed her coat and keys to head to Lallybroch. 

***

Jamie stood in the hall of Lallybroch, admiring the decorations that Jenny had set up for the party and Hogmanay, waiting for Claire to show up, with a glass of whiskey in his hand. 

Jenny approached him after welcoming some of the guests, “where is this so called date you promised ye had? And if she really is your date, why did ye come separately?”

Jamie resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “I told ye, Claire and I are just friends, we arent really dating, and with our busy schedules, and you asking me to help set up, it worked out this way, not that it really matters.” 

Jenny crossed her arms, “And why, exactly, are you NOT dating Claire? Ths is the Claire you were crushing on for the past few years, correct?” 

“Yes,” Jamie said slowly, “but I only liked her at first, years ago, we are friends now, and we both needed dates for tonight, and that's it, okay Janet?”

Jenny didnt respond, just looked at Jamie with her piercing eyes, that reminded him of his father, asking who broke the window, who ate all the cookies, or catching him coming home past curfew. 

“Really Jenny, I dont want ye trying any of your usual games,” he glanced at the door, as it opened letting in a rush of cold air, “and there she is, be nice, play nice,” he emphasized. 

Like he told his sister, Jamie really was over Claire, or at least he thought. He found her to be beautiful and funny and smart when they first started as interns at the hospital together. He was focused on work, not on romance, and then she had gotten a serious boyfriend. By the time they were residents, he truly thought he was over her. It was a silly infatuation, nothing more than some innocent fun flirting to fill the time between surgeries and rounds. He moved on, dated around, and worked. 

But when Claire crossed the threshold into Lallybroch, surrounded by wreaths and Christmas lights, flushed from the cold, with a smile that lit up her face when she noticed him, Jamie knew that she was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen. He felt like he was back to being the young intern at orientation, making eye contact with her for the first time, heart beating fast, and at a loss for words. He was no longer that inexperienced, less mature mess of a future doctor, he was more confident now, in every aspect of life. So he cleared his throat, swallowed, and went to go help her with her coat. 

Jenny watched her brother freeze at the sight of his coworker, who he said was just his friend, nothing more, but she really doubted that. She saw him tap his finger against his glass as he came to his senses and went to help her with her coat, like the gentleman he is. She also noticed the woman, Claire, smile at the sight of Jamie, and blush. Jenny shook her head as she went to go mingle with the guests. No matter what Jamie said, she knew that him and Claire were more than just friends, even if they didnt see it themselves. And she will help them realize the truth if she has to.  
With Jamie’s warning in mind, she decided to leave them alone for the most part tonight, let it play out as they planned. But she really hoped for another chance to help out her brother so he could be happy and in love, like she is. And Jenny thought that Claire could be the woman meant for her younger brother. 

***

Jamie and Claire made their way through the party, to get Claire a drink. Opting for whiskey, Claire watched as Jamie poured her drink, noticing his scruff, and the way his blue sweater brought out his eyes. She quickly averted her gaze and focused on taking the now full drink he was offering her without touching his fingers. 

Jamie watched Claire take a sip out of the corner of his eye as he scanned the room for something to do, someone to meet or a topic of conversation before things get awkward. Just because they got along at work doesn’t mean they could survive as friends outside of the workplace. Different surgery procedures and techniques aren’t exactly common topics at these parties. 

Claire nudged Jamie and started their favorite game to pass time at work that Geillie, John, Joe and them like to play. 

“White male, I wanna say late fifties, and lung cancer in ten years, because he just came in from smoking” 

Jamie looked in the direction Claire was discreetly pointing. Starting out with a game from work is a good ice breaker, he guesses. 

“I’d say 45, he’s my third or fourth cousin or something.” Jamie looked back at Claire to find her no longer smiling. 

“Oh, I guess this game doesn’t really work when you know everybody uh…” she said while inspecting her drink. 

Jamie tried to lighten her mood, he didn’t really mind the guessing game, “yeah because I’ll always win, and I’m not known for my sportsmanship for this particular game.” 

That made Claire laugh, “oh I know, you and John and your crazy bets. So unprofessional, someone should really tell the board.” 

They passed the time easily from there, joking about random topics, and discussing the new seasons of grey's anatomy and the great British baking show. 

Throughout their heated and passionate discussions and shenanigans, they slowly got closer. The space between them slowly diminished until it was barely there. Claire noticed how Jamie’s elbow would bump into her side when he laughed, making her skin tingle and her cheeks warm. Jamie appreciated when Claire would turn her head and her loose curls would graze his shoulder and he’d get a whiff of her wonderful perfume and couldn’t help but smile. In the crowded space, Claire was rudely pushed into Jamie, and vice versa more then once, but neither of them minded. 

Eventually as the hosts made their rounds, Claire was introduced to Jenny and Ian. Jamie briefly glared at his sister to remind her of their earlier discussion. 

“This is my sister Jenny, and her husband, Ian.” 

Claire looked at the couple in front of her, a short woman with dark hair, unlike Jamie except for the facial features, especially the eyes, and the man next to her of average height with kind eyes, and a natural smile. 

“Hi, I’m Claire, it’s so nice to meet you, and you throw a wonderful party.” She thought maybe she laid that on a bit thick, and for what, she doesn’t need Jamie’s family to like her. But Jenny smiled anyway. 

“Lovely to meet ye Claire, and thank you, I’m surprised we got the decorations and food and everything ready with our children running around.” 

Claire and Jenny continued their own conversation, with Jamie and Ian watching the two women bond. 

“Jamie mentioned you had a son, who’s five right?” 

“Yes wee Jamie, he’s been a Mongrel this year obsessed with Santa, and baby Maggie…” Jenny continued. 

Claire was so happy that Jamie’s sister seemed to like her so far. She’s surprised why approval like this matters so much to her right now. She never really thought it mattered before, certainly not with Frank’s family. But she found that she really wanted to be on Jenny’s good side, not only because of Jamie, but Jenny seems like an amazing person as well. The more they talked the more she wanted to be her friend as well. 

Jenny was thrilled. As she talked to Claire, she found she liked her more and more. She knew this was the woman for Jamie. Jenny loved how much her and Claire were connecting so quickly. Claire was a breath of fresh air. Jenny doesn’t always get to make new friends as busy as she is, and it’s nice to talk about things other than work and babies with the girls, like she used to. Whether Jamie and Claire worked out or not, Jenny decided she was going to keep her number for herself for shopping trips and coffee runs. 

All too soon, the hosts were pulled away by other people and duties. 

Ian turned around to look at Jamie, and winked. That caught Jamie off guard, he expected something like that from Jenny, but she’s behaving herself so far. But Ian, he will never love this down now. He won’t bring it up in every conversation like his sister might, but Ian will remember this, Remember Claire and will use it against him. Maybe not tonight or tomorrow, but at some point Ian is gonna bombard Jamie with questions and opinions about him and Claire and how perfect they are for each other. 

Jamie rolls his eyes back, not sure if Ian saw or not. 

***

At some point, Jamie and Claire were separated for a bathroom break and a drink refill. 

Coming back from the bathroom, Jamie couldn’t find Claire anywhere by the drinks. Wandering the house, he finally found her, cornered by Laoghaire. Over the music and people, he couldn’t make out their conversation and slowly but surely pushed his way towards them.

Claire was surprised to be confronted by a stranger about what she was doing here, and with Jamie. This young woman had no right to demand answers and Interrogate her about Jamie. Who even is she? 

“I’m sorry, but who are you?” 

The girl was taken aback by that, “I’m laoghaire McKenzie, and who exactly are you, and why are you here with Jamie?” 

“I’m Claire, Jamie’s date.” Claire said with a smile. Maybe this was why Jamie needed her as a date tonight, to fight off an ex or something. Just then, she spotted Jamie walking towards them. Instantly improving her mood. 

“Hey Laoghaire, didn’t know you were here tonight.” Jamie started, as he wrapped an arm around Claire. 

Right then she couldn’t tell who was doing the saving, her or Jamie, but Claire didn’t really care. But she could tell that Jamie worked out, he smelled good and he was warm, and easy to lean into. 

“Hey, Jamie. Of course I’m here. Happy New Year. I was just meeting your new friend here.” Laoghaire finished awkwardly. 

Jamie knew that Laoghaire liked him, and has for years. But he just can’t see her that way. She’s a few years younger and he’ll always see her as his cousin's friend. He’s tried letting her down nicely, and rather harshly, he doesn’t know what to do anymore, besides hoping she’ll get over the silly infatuation. Hopefully Claire gave her a hint and a helping push towards guys her own age. 

“Well,” Claire said, “it’s almost midnight, Jamie we should go get drinks and find your sister…” 

Laoghaire backed up, “yeah I should probably find my friends, see you later Jamie.” 

Jamie looked at Claire, and almost blurted out “I could kiss you right now” for helping out with Laoghaire, and some other girls like Mary, who didn’t approach them, but he caught himself just in time. 

“I should thank ye for helping with Laoghaire, Sassenach.” 

“No I should be thanking you, I felt like I was being interrogated.” Claire laughed. 

* “of course, Sassenach!! Rule number one of holidays - leave no date left behind” 

“Oh we have rules now? Are there any others I didn’t know about? I don’t want to get in trouble.” Claire joked. 

“Um let’s see, I know I’m irresistible, but try not to fall in love with me.” Jamie said with a wink, well an attempt at one, So Claire knew he was joking. 

Claire rolled her eyes, and lightly hit his chest, “trust me, won’t be a problem.” She looked away from him quickly so he didn’t see her blush, and she but her lip to keep herself from saying something stupid like ‘too late.’ *

Just then, Jamie noticed that his arm was still securely around Claire’s waist. She didn’t pull away, so he didn’t either. 

Midnight snuck up on the both of them. Jamie couldn’t be involved in the tradition of being the first to cross the threshold because of his unlucky red hair, so he gladly stayed by Claire’s side. 

Suddenly people were counting down.

Ten.

Nine. 

Jamie turned, moving his arm from around Claire’s waist to look in her eyes. He tried to read them, looking for an answer to an unasked question. What to do at midnight? 

Eight.

Claire’s heart was pounding in beat with the blaring music, speeding up ready for the bass drop and midnight. She caught her breath, in anticipation of the song, zero, and the look in Jamie’s eyes. She felt his hand glide across her side and back as he shifted to look at her. He kept his hand lightly on her lower back, driving Claire insane. 

Seven. 

She leaned into his touch, and matched his intense stare. 

Six.

He lost first, as his gaze fell to watch her lick her lips. Jamie knew they’d taste like whiskey. 

Five. 

Claire turned fully to face him, thinking of placing her hand on his chest, wondering if his heart was pounding like hers. She securely put her drink in one hand, and reached up for Jamie with the other. 

Four. 

Jamie bent his head slowly, ready for the end of the countdown and the potential consequences. 

Three. 

No turning back now, I’m going for it damn it, finally, Claire thought, once again staring into Jamie’s now darkened eyes. 

Two. 

Claire’s forehead forcefully connected with Jamie’s hard chin, as she was shoved into him by a bystander, ruining the Moment, and spilling her drink.

With the pain and embarrassment she can barely register Laoghaire shouting, “Happy New Year!!” Right next to her. 

Jamie rubs his chin, and attempts to wipe the whiskey off his sleeve as Claire tries to apologize. He insists it’s fine. Jamie notices that Laoghaire is standing right by them, in a seemingly innocent position, with a giant smile on her face. 

***

The rest of the night is uneventful as guests continue to party, with some choosing to leave. 

Claire has a shift the next day, so Jamie walks her outside to her car. 

It’s too late to kiss her. This isn’t really a date. Don’t fuck it up, Jamie thinks as he opens Claire’s door for her. 

What a gentleman, Claire thinks as she sits in her car, and Jamie closes the door. 

Claire drove away from Lallybroch with a smile on her face. Truly enjoying a holiday for the first time in a while. All thanks to Jamie. Her one regret was that she didn’t kiss him. Just this once. But this wasn’t a date, they are just friends. And now it’s too late. She doesnt want to fuck their new friendship up by trying to make things romantic when they clearly arent. Having Jamie is enough for her. For now. Besides, She promised herself that she is taking a break from dating to focus on her career. Both her and Jamie have the same priorities, work over just about everything else. At least, that's what she told herself. 

Jamie watched Claire’s headlights disappear down the road before heading back inside. He couldn’t help but smile, thinking about her. He hasn't smiled and laughed like that in a while. Jamie always enjoys spending time with his family, but having someone esle there really made a difference. Although he hated that Jenny was always trying to get him dates, maybe she did have a point about spending the holidays with somebody. Especially if that somebody is Claire. But they are coworkers first, and friends. He doesnt want to ruin what they have, by trying to start somwthign that doesnt even exist. Jst because Jamie had a crush on Claire befire doesnt mean he does again. He decides that he has to keep his feelikngs in check. He only wanted to kiss her because it was new years. That's it. No other reason at all. 

He headed to find Murtagh, who will be a welcome distraction, but was stopped by Jenny first. 

“She better be coming back,” was all she said with a smile before turning and making her way back to Ian and a sleeping Wee Jamie in her husband's arms.


	3. Valentine’s Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do Claire and Jamie do on Valentine’s Day???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I haven’t posted!!! I had a whole schedule and everything and i am so behind. Finals were over on the 11th but I was so burnt out. Then I wasnt really motivated or inspired to write. I am really behind on this story and I love it so much and I love how much y’all love it. I have a plan for the rest of it and hopefully I’ll write it faster. I am satisfied with this chapter but it is kinda rushed, and probably messy. It gets done what I wanted it to, but I might edit it later and add more to it. Hopefully you guys like it, and hopefully it was worth the wait. 
> 
> Stream evermore since apparently Taylor swift sleeps even less than I do and released another whole ass beautiful album. (Ivy reminds me of Jamie and Claire. Tolerate reminds me of frank and Claire.)

“So are you more of a chocolate girl, or a flower kinda lass, Sassenach?” 

Claire looked up from the charts she was doing. “Mmh,” she pretended to think it over, “Im more of a work on this stupid holiday kinda gal. im trying to take someone's shift, sorry.”

Jamie sat up in his chair and scoffed, “I'm offended. You rather have vending machine sandwiches than a fancy dinner with me on the most romantic day ever?”

“Yes, of course, I'd take holding a real heart in my hands over some cheesy valentine any day… Listen this is the first valentine's day in a while that i'm single, and it sucks but i also really want to enjoy it.” Claire said. 

She couldn't really read the look on Jamies face. Maybe he needed this date, like she needed new years. 

“I could be persuaded of course, if you wanna go out Jamie, if you don't have a date.” she finished, trying to sound upbeat and enthusiastic. 

But Claire couldn't help but think that he wants to go out with someone else. Maybe he was just being nice asking her. He knows she got cheated on a while ago. And she knows how many of the nurses and other residents would swoon over him given the chance. Geneva had the nerve to ask Claire if ‘Jamie was done taking pity on her yet’. Claire of course encouraged the intern to ask him out herself, but Claire secretly hoped she'd be turned down. As far as Claire was aware Geneva was turned down by Jamie, but was it solely because of their coworkers and different ranks and ages, or was there another reason... Was Claire going to be Jamie's last resort if he cant find another date? It is the fourteenth already, even if it is only noon, and they both get off at Seven. 

“No, no, it's fine, I can always spend time with my nephew and niece if I get too lonely. Jenny and Ian got a sitter, but she can't stay too late, so it'd be nice to give them more alone time.” Jamie answered, before he left to perform a surgery. 

Claire could hear two nurses whispering about how amazing it was that he spent time with his family. She couldn't really focus on her charts after that, all she could think about was Jamie. 

***

Claire kept making the mistake of checking her watch, one given to her by Frank no less. She made a mental note to get a new one. It was 6:00 and she only had an hour of her shift left, and she couldn't wait to go home and watch a movie and go to sleep early. Finishing with a patient, she sighed as her watch only said 6:30. She looked up from the slowly ticking hands that were mocking her to see her ex on a cot, getting his hand stitched by a first year resident. He hadn't noticed her yet, thank god, because he was looking at himself, of course. And holding his other hand was a young blonde woman that looked familiar. 

When Frank finally looked up from checking himself out, he locked eyes with her.

“Claire! I thought I’d see you here.”

She had no choice but to walk over to his bed. She was speechless, couldnt think of anything besides ‘are you fucking kidding me.’

The girl that Claire had almost forgotten about spoke first, before the silence became awkward. “He cut his hand trying to cook me dinner for Valentine's day, isn't that romantic? I'm Sandy by the way.”

Claire didn't know what to focus on, she was staring at the stitches on the palm of his hand, before making eye contact with the man that hasn't cooked for her since their third date. 

“That's thoughtful of you Frank, to cook dinner, I guess it's a shame you're so out of practice that you ended up here.”

This time Frank said her name less enthusiastically, almost scolding, like she was a student of his, “Claire.”

And that's when it hit her, that's where she recognized Sandra from, she used to be a student. 

“I'm sorry, how do you know each other?” the girl asked. 

Just then Jamie swooped in to check the new doctors handywork, since he's overseeing the new resident. 

Claire let out a breath, so thankful that she had someone on her side now. 

“Those stitches look good Dr. Mckenzie, let me see the chart,” Jamie said, while eyeing everybody around him, especially at Claire. 

Jamie mouthed ‘Frank Randall’ and seemed to piece everything together. He gave Claire a look that made her shift, and cross her arms. God she wished she would just get a page. 

Jamie read over the bastard's information and saw that he was good to go. This was the guy that Claire was into before, really? Jamie was able to remain professional but despised the man sitting in front of him. How could he sit there so calm and collected with his new girlfriend in front of his ex on Valentines day. Could he read Claire's face like Jamie could, see how uncomfortable she is? He knew that Claire was over this guy, but it still must hurt to see him move on like this, he just rubbed it in her face. Maybe Claire wants to be alone tonight, but he thinks that just maybe she might need someone to be there for tonight after this. 

Frank turned to talk to Claire, seeming to not read the room, or not caring. “So this is how you're spending this holiday? I shouldn't be surprised really, you always preferred to be here, even when we were together, Claire.”

Before she could respond, Jamie intervened. “Alright Mr. Randall, you're good to go, enjoy the rest of your evening,” he managed to say in a calm voice. 

Jamie couldn't help it, really, he couldn't. He desperately wanted to wipe that smug look off of Frank's face and cheer up Claire. 

“Sassenach, we’re meeting outside in like, twenty minutes, right? Just checking.”

She looked up at him, smiling. “Um, yeah, like always Jamie.” Claire played along. 

“Good, I got your favorite chocolates.” he said before snapping the chart shut and walking away with a very intrigued resident in tow. 

Frank slowly got up off the cot, and the girl stood with him. 

Claire was looking for her exit. “Bye frank, it was…hope your hand heals.” she finished as she walked away. Thank all the gods for James Fraser, she thought. 

***

Twenty minutes later Claire was walking out of the hospital still in her scrubs, and furiously looking for her keys in her bag.

“Hey Sassenach.” Jamie said, startling her. 

Claire looked up with her keys in hand, to see a gorgeous Jamie Fraser smiling and holding a box of chocolates, casually leaning against the wall. 

“I- you really were serious about that?”

“Well after whatever mess that was with your ex, I figured I couldn't leave you hanging.” He said. “We don't have to do anything fancy. I just figured you didn't want to be alone.” Jamie rambled. 

Claire shook her head in disbelief at this truly wonderful man. “I think you're right. Seriously though, I was just going to get into comfy clothes and watch movies until I fell asleep. Is that okay?” They began walking to their cars.

“I'm still on for babysitting my niece and nephew, I can cancel of course, but if you don't mind going to my sister's place again. Once they're asleep at like eight we can watch whatever…” 

“Oh of course, as long as you don't mind rom-coms.” Calire joked as they stopped in front of her car.

“I love any movie with Julia Roberts, Sassenach.”

Claire laughed. “See you there. And thank you, Jamie, truly.”

“Anytime.” he called as he unlocked his car.

***

With the kids asleep upstairs, Claire and Jamie got comfortable on the couch under a few blankets, with glasses of wine. While sharing the chocolate, they watched Pretty Woman. 

Claire couldn't get over the simplicity of this look into domestic life, and how much she enjoyed it with Jamie by her side. This was the best Valentine's Day She had in years. And it was all thanks to him. 

She had seen this movie so many times, she found herself mouthing the words and watching jamie. Claire sat sideways and had a perfect view of Jamie's side profile while leaning her head on the back of the couch and sipping her wine. Jamie would glance at her every once in a while completely entertained by the fact that she seemed to know every word. 

“What do you want it to be?” Claire said out loud accidentally, causing Jamie to turn to her and give her a strange look. 

As the movie progressed Claire got more and more sleepy from her shift and the wine. Her last coherent thoughts were about what it was about Julia Roberts made Jamie like her. Was that his type? Is it the red hair? Or the curls? She made a note, that she also had curls. Was it the body type? Claire really didn't want to compare herself to an actress like her. 

Claire fell asleep with her feet pushing against Jamies thigh, after he took her empty glass from her. 

***

Jamie was barely awake when his sister and best friend came home from their date. He could barely keep his eyes open as the front door opened, but he could still see Jenny assessing the situation as she took off her coat. 

Ian pushed his wife towards the stairs so she’ll leave Jamie and Claire alone. 

He whispered goodnight while Jenny kept turning her head to catch glimpses of Claire asleep sprawled across Jamie’s lap. Not the best outcome for the pair on Valentine’s Day she thought, but she’ll still take it as a win. 

Jamie looked at Claire’s relaxed, peaceful face, with some of her curls in her face. He knew he should get up, sleeping like this would be uncomfortable and mess with his back, but he couldn’t bring himself to stand. 

What if Claire woke up? She shouldn’t drive home.   
She probably wouldn’t accept the offer of the guest room. And Jamie wouldn’t be able to sleep in his old room, knowing she was across the hall. He was almost asleep as it was, he barely had the energy to move himself, let alone Claire. He couldn’t imagine what would happen in the morning when they wake up with sore backs and necks with Jenny watching their every move. But he wants to find out what it would be waking up beside Claire. 

The coach was comfy enough, even though he was in a sorting position, he leaned back and turned his head facing Claire and closed his eyes. Next thing he knew was him and Claire waking up to Maggie crying and Jenny making breakfast.


	4. Changed ending to chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending of chapter three was moving a bit fast, probably gonna be the end of the next chapter or two... sorry   
> Just letting people know about the new ending   
> Chapter 4 in the next few days   
> I wanted to post chapter 8 (last chapter) in New Year’s Day but that probably won’t happen bc I’m so behind oops

As the movie progressed Claire got more and more sleepy from her shift and the wine. Her last coherent thoughts were about what it was about Julia Roberts made Jamie like her. Was that his type? Is it the red hair? Or the curls? She made a note, that she also had curls. Was it the body type? Claire really didn't want to compare herself to an actress like her. 

Claire fell asleep with her feet pushing against Jamies thigh, after he took her empty glass from her.   
***  
Jamie was barely awake when his sister and best friend came home from their date. He could barely keep his eyes open as the front door opened, but he could still see Jenny assessing the situation as she took off her coat. 

Ian pushed his wife towards the stairs so she’ll leave Jamie and Claire alone. 

He whispered goodnight while Jenny kept turning her head to catch glimpses of Claire asleep sprawled across Jamie’s lap. Not the best outcome for the pair on Valentine’s Day she thought, but she’ll still take it as a win. 

Jamie looked at Claire’s relaxed, peaceful face, with some of her curls in her face. He knew he should get up, sleeping like this would be uncomfortable and mess with his back, but he couldn’t bring himself to stand. 

What if Claire woke up? She shouldn’t drive home.   
She probably wouldn’t accept the offer of the guest room. And Jamie wouldn’t be able to sleep in his old room, knowing she was across the hall. He was almost asleep as it was, he barely had the energy to move himself, let alone Claire. He couldn’t imagine what would happen in the morning when they wake up with sore backs and necks with Jenny watching their every move. But he wants to find out what it would be waking up beside Claire. 

The coach was comfy enough, even though he was in a sorting position, he leaned back and turned his head facing Claire and closed his eyes. Next thing he knew was him and Claire waking up to Maggie crying and Jenny making breakfast.


End file.
